Begin Again
by Anjyu
Summary: He broke her heart all those years ago when they went their separate ways. They have a chance encounter ten years later in a coffee shop, and he tells her how he feels and that he's still in love with her, but does she still feel the same about him? OnexShot [Two Alternate Endings: Part Two Coming Soon!]
1. Part One

**Begin Again**

**Author's Note: **This story just begs to be written! It's been in my head for several days and will have two alternate endings. This story will be a one shot but will be in two separate chapters because the second part will have the alternate ending. The first part has the ending I intended and part two are for those of you who "need" a happy ending. Yes I'm a sap for those too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Barlett holds that honor.

She was running late as usual. She juggled the keys to her rental in one hand and clumsily held her cell phone to her ear in the other.

"Yes Markus I understand we have a deadline to meet!" she yelled into the phone rolling her eyes. She fumbled with the keys pushing the button to unlock her automatic door locks.

"You do realize as soon as I leave New York that I'm flying out to Seattle to visit my parents right?" she continued blowing a stray lock of hair out her eyes as she shut the car door. She craned her neck and backed out of her parking spot.

"You knew my plans Markus! Tell Mr. Rhodes he can-" she cursed as a car almost sideswiped her bumper, and she quickly pulled back in her spot.

"Look Markus I've really got to get to this meeting! Has Helga G. Pataki ever disappointed before? Has she ever missed a deadline? I didn't think so!" she spewed profanities into the phone before ending the call.

She pulled out of the parking garage and then out onto the freeway. She slid over into the farthest lane of traffic and turned. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited on the light. She sighed impatiently and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes.

She sighed in relief when the light turned green. She zoomed over into the farthest lane and heard a few beeps of protest from her daring feat. She was definitely back in New York. She pulled into the Brooklyn Publishing Company parking garage and parked the car.

Helga's fourth book was currently in the works of being published, and she had to fly up to New York for a mandatory meeting with her publisher. She usually found herself in New York once a year but mostly just to visit Gerald and Phoebe who now lived in Manhattan.

She tended to stay away for obvious reasons and after her fourth book was published, she thought of dropping Brooklyn Publishers and turning to somewhere more local. She was currently finishing up the last in her saga of intense romance novels: _The Broken Locket, Pink Ribbon in Her Hair, Jade Irises Betray Me, and her last novel in the saga was Begin Again._

This mandatory meeting was set up because she still hadn't finished her last novel _Begin Again._ The book still lacked an ending, but she wasn't ready to end it just yet because she hadn't found a satisfactory conclusion for it yet. She was still waiting for that right moment.

"Good morning Ms. Pataki!" the clerk at the front desk chirped. Helga glanced at her nameplate, "Good morning to you too Benita. "she saluted courteously before heading to the elevator. She pushed the button for the eleventh floor while humming a quiet tune.

~X~

He fumbled with his tie and tried not to dribble toothpaste on his work shirt. He was running late thanks to his unreliable alarm clock. He rinsed his mouth out quickly and grabbed his briefcase and keys off the table before heading out the door.

He got in his car and clicked his seatbelt in place. He adjusted his rearview mirror before pulling out of his apartment complex. He was really glad today was Friday because tonight he planned on kicking back and doing nothing.

He flicked on his radio and waited as a serenade of jazzy tunes filled the air. He had moved back to New York just six months ago and his routine hadn't changed much. He still took the same way to work every morning, ate at the same restaurants, and visited the same familiar coffee shops.

Twenty-eight year old Arnold Shortman lived a very safe and practical life. He'd had enough adventure to last a lifetime after weathering the thick jungles of San Lorenzo for three years.

He'd managed to lead three prestigious digs while he was there, discover a plant that would lead a revolution in curing many common illnesses, and he'd also met the mysterious Green Eyes he'd heard about in his father's journal.

He'd been accepted into Harvard after high school and completed a degree in Anthropology with a minor in ancient history. Arnold had moved back to New York after some personal issues had arisen. Log Island University had offered him a job working with the Anthropology Department. He had accepted the job and taught ten classes a week.

He never realized how exhausting teaching could be, but he was grateful for the job. He only had one 8:00 a.m. class on Friday and for this he was thankful. He would be out by ten and planned on swinging by his favorite coffee shop on the way home. He might even stop by the video store and rent a movie. He was certain it would be another boring weekend, but he didn't mind because he loved his uneventful life. He'd been having adventures for the last three years and now it was time to slow down.

~X~

"Look Markus! I already told you that I would have an ending written by sometime this week okay?" Helga barked into her phone as she parallel parked her car between an SUV and Mercedes Bends.

"Has Helga Pataki ever failed to deliver before? I didn't think so!" she clipped hanging up her phone tossing it in her handbag.

"Man I need some coffee!" she muttered rubbing her tired eyes. She got out of the car and slammed the door before hearing a loud whistle. She just rolled her eyes and threw up her middle finger.

She was used to getting attention and today she was dressed to impress. She wore a white Marc Jacobs pant suit with expensive Louis Vuitton shades covering her sapphire eyes. She had also drug out her favorite black Chanel heels along with her pink Gucci bag. She was eat up in brand names today.

"So much for trying not to be noticed…" she muttered after realizing how much she stood out in her expensive attire. She had a large fan base and most of them were single forty-something year old women who watched too many lifetime movies and indulged themselves in Danielle Steel novels.

She walked towards a quaint little coffee shop called "Sweet Crème Boutique" . The place didn't have any long lines, and the cashier almost looked bored. She hoped the coffee was good despite the lack of populace.

"What can I get you?" the Italian woman behind the counter asked her in a thick accent as her eyes scanned the menu.

"I would like a Carmel Latte and a blueberry bagel." she imparted before the bored looking woman rung her up.

"Fifteen seventy-five" the cashier dolled, and Helga just stared at her blankly as she fished for the money in her purse.

"Guess I'll just have to use my card…" she sighed pulling out her card. The woman looked her up and down in disgust probably thinking she should have a roll of hundreds in her purse based on her outward appearance.

~X~

Arnold pulled up beside his favorite café Sweet Crème Boutique and opened the door. He was surprised to see a blond woman arguing heatedly with the woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry mam, but we don't accept foreign cards!" the woman repeated again in her thick Italian accent.

"Crimney! What do you expect me to do!? I only have ten dollars in cash on me! Fifteen seventy-five is too freaking expensive for a cup of coffee anyway!" the blond argued back, and the woman just rolled her eyes and was about to make another comeback before the blond man intervened.

"I've got it." Arnold replied pulling out his wallet before handing the woman a twenty. The woman behind the counter looked surprised but just shrugged.

Helga adjusted her frames and peered into those pair of foreign eyes she hadn't looked in to the past ten years.

"Arnold!?" she blurted out feeling the world begin to spin beneath her feet.

"Helga!?" he exclaimed blinking twice full of disbelief as he collected his four dollars and twenty five cents from the intrigued cashier.

"Yeah it's me in the flesh." she smirked resting her sunglasses on top of her head as she placed her coffee cup to her lips.

"Wow what a surprise!" he laughed running his fingers through his cornflower hair nervously.

"Yeah same to you." she laughed dizzily sizing him up. He looked more muscular and deliciously tan, but he still had that same unruly blond hair.

"Want to have coffee with me?" he offered deciding that his typical Friday night wasn't going to happen, but he didn't mind. The universe sure had a way of surprising you.

"Yeah sure." she blinked accepting his offer.

"Just let me order first." Arnold replied as she settled at a small booth in the corner by the window. He quickly paid for his cup of steaming black coffee with a shot of espresso and chocolate muffin.

He joined her on the opposite end of the table and smiled at her. She was gazing blankly out the window before he broke the silence, "So what brings you to New York?"

She was startled by his question and almost felt like an alien had graced her presence.

"I flew in late last night to meet with my publisher today. My fourth novel is about to be published and it was about meeting my deadline. I haven't given the book an ending yet, and I'm sort of stuck. I have two endings in mind, but I'm having trouble choosing one." she answered.

"So how long have you been back?" she inquired taking a large bite of her bagel.

"I moved back to New York about six months ago after receiving a job offer from Long Island University. I just thought it was time to come home. I'd had enough of the jungles and realized it was time to settle down." he retorted taking a long sip of his coffee as if trying to buy himself some time before asking her another question.

"Where are you living these days?"

"I live in London actually. I usually come in once a year and spend a week at Phoebe and Gerald's. This is actually my second time here this year. I fly out tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be flying to Seattle next to visit my parents." she told him pushing her empty coffee cup aside.

He met her gaze and felt her breath hitch in his throat. She had cut her hair about chin length giving her a sophisticated look. She still had those same soft azure eyes he couldn't help but get lost in. Arnold couldn't believe it had been ten years since they'd last spoken.

"Well it sounds like you've done well for yourself. I honestly never thought I'd ever see you again after- " but he couldn't finish his thought. How could he possibly delve back ten years ago and recount the pain he'd put them through? He knew it had been the biggest mistake of his life.

"It's okay Arnold…We were both young and dumb." she laughed it off quickly, but he could clearly see the hurt in her blue eyes.

"And in love…" he said softly, but she hadn't heard him.

"That was a long time ago Arnold and let's face it we're both two very different people with very different lives. I knew that you always had adventure locked away in your blood. I wasn't going to hold you back." she illuminated as she dug out a pair of keys from her handbag.

"Helga leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made." he said quickly crushing his empty coffee cup in his hand.

"Well Arnold I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm afraid I can't say the same." she said softly pulling a photograph out of her handbag and sliding it across the table.

He picked it up and studied the photo carefully. He traced his eyes across the smiling blond woman adorned in a white wedding gown standing beside a familiar looking man in glasses wearing a black clad suit.

"How long have you been married?" he choked out feeling like the air had been kicked out of him.

"Brian and I have been married for five years and next year we found out we're going to be parents." she smiled softly as her hand rested on top of her swelling abdomen. He had failed to notice or rather hoped it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry Helga…" he said despairingly taking her hand in his own and looking at her affectionately.

"Don't be sorry Arnold…You made me realize after years of chasing you that you just weren't meant to be mine. It took me almost three years to forget you and bury your memory forever, but Brian was there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. He was always there for me Arnold. I should've given him a chance years ago when you were pining after Lila. I'm proud to say that you mean nothing more to me now than a childhood crush Arnold." she told him as she gathered her things and stood up to leave.

"Helga I-" he tried to stop her, but she shook her head softly before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Arnold." she retorted as a melancholy gaze filled her blue eyes that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"Goodbye Helga." he said softly as the bell to the coffee shop jingled behind him signaling that she had left him forever.

~X~

Helga pulled out her cell phone and dialed her agents number after getting in the car. She pulled on her seatbelt and waited as it rang.

"Markus it's Helga…I know how I want to end the book now" she told him as she pulled back out onto the freeway.

"Yes I believe that's the most appropriate one as well. I'm glad we could finally agree on something." she replied before ending the call.

She pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and drove off into the distance realizing that after all these years she'd finally received the closure she had craved. She could honestly say she was no longer in love with Arnold. He'd always been out of her reach, and she'd always been out of his league.

**Three Months Later**

Arnold walked into Barnes and Noble and noticed a group of books settled on a display. He picked up the book and traced his fingers over the delicate jacket as he read the title: _Begin Again by Helga G. Pataki. _He flipped aimlessly through the book until his eyes settled on the last page.

_I always wondered what it would feel like if Adam and I ever crossed paths again and today I got my wish. We ran in to each other at a little coffee shop in Phoenix. I was arguing with the cashier about declining my card when a handsome dark haired man with piercing green eyes offered to pay for my coffee. I realized I was staring into a pair of eyes I hadn't looked in to in almost ten years. They were Adam's eyes. We decided to have coffee and catch up a little bit. He started apologizing about all he'd put me through for the past several years, but I proudly told him I was happy, and I was glad that for once in my life that my happiness didn't depend on him. I told him I'd moved on, and I hoped he could too. I wanted Adam to find real happiness even though it couldn't be with me. Adam deserved to be happy even though I wasn't in love with him anymore._

Arnold put the book down unable to read the rest. He felt like if he read anymore that his heart would burst. He wished he could say that he could completely forget a blond haired beauty that had walked in to his life again three months ago, but he couldn't. The painful truth was that he would always be in love with her even if she didn't love him, but he had waited to late. She'd already given her heart to another and it wasn't him nor would it ever be.

**A/AN: Well there you have it! I wanted to write something where Helga realizes she can live without Arnold and truly be happy no matter how painful it is. Don't worry though! I'll be adding that alternate ending soon! Stay tuned and please review!**


	2. Part Two

**Begin Again**

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the second part! I hope it makes you happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Barlett holds that honor.

She was running late as usual. She juggled the keys to her rental in one hand and clumsily held her cell phone to her ear in the other.

"Yes Markus I understand we have a deadline to meet!" she yelled into the phone rolling her eyes. She fumbled with the keys pushing the button to unlock her automatic door locks.

"You do realize as soon as I leave New York that I'm flying out to Seattle to visit my parents right?" she continued blowing a stray lock of hair out her eyes as she shut the car door. She craned her neck and backed out of her parking spot.

"You knew my plans Markus! Tell Mr. Rhodes he can-" she cursed as a car almost sideswiped her bumper, and she quickly pulled back in her spot.

"Look Markus I've really got to get to this meeting! Has Helga G. Pataki ever disappointed before? Has she ever missed a deadline? I didn't think so!" she spewed profanities into the phone before ending the call.

She pulled out of the parking garage and then out onto the freeway. She slid over into the farthest lane of traffic and turned. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited on the light. She sighed impatiently and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes.

She sighed in relief when the light turned green. She zoomed over into the farthest lane and heard a few beeps of protest from her daring feat. She was definitely back in New York. She pulled into the Brooklyn Publishing Company parking garage and parked the car.

Helga's fourth book was currently in the works of being published, and she had to fly up to New York for a mandatory meeting with her publisher. She usually found herself in New York once a year but mostly just to visit Gerald and Phoebe who now lived in Manhattan.

She tended to stay away for obvious reasons and after her fourth book was published, she thought of dropping Brooklyn Publishers and turning to somewhere more local. She was currently finishing up the last in her saga of intense romance novels: _The Broken Locket, Pink Ribbon in Her Hair, Jade Irises Betray Me, and her last novel in the saga was Begin Again._

This mandatory meeting was set up because she still hadn't finished her last novel _Begin Again._ The book still lacked an ending, but she wasn't ready to end it just yet because she hadn't found a satisfactory conclusion for it yet. She was still waiting for that right moment.

"Good morning Ms. Pataki!" the clerk at the front desk chirped. Helga glanced at her nameplate, "Good morning to you too Benita. "she saluted courteously before heading to the elevator. She pushed the button for the eleventh floor while humming a quiet tune.

~X~

He fumbled with his tie and tried not to dribble toothpaste on his work shirt. He was running late thanks to his unreliable alarm clock. He rinsed his mouth out quickly and grabbed his briefcase and keys off the table before heading out the door.

He got in his car and clicked his seatbelt in place. He adjusted his rearview mirror before pulling out of his apartment complex. He was really glad today was Friday because tonight he planned on kicking back and doing nothing.

He flicked on his radio and waited as a serenade of jazzy tunes filled the air. He had moved back to New York just six months ago and his routine hadn't changed much. He still took the same way to work every morning, ate at the same restaurants, and visited the same familiar coffee shops.

Twenty-eight year old Arnold Shortman lived a very safe and practical life. He'd had enough adventure to last a lifetime after weathering the thick jungles of San Lorenzo for three years.

He'd managed to lead three prestigious digs while he was there, discover a plant that would lead a revolution in curing many common illnesses, and he'd also met the mysterious Green Eyes he'd heard about in his father's journal.

He'd been accepted into Harvard after high school and completed a degree in Anthropology with a minor in ancient history. Arnold had moved back to New York after some personal issues had arisen. Log Island University had offered him a job working with the Anthropology Department. He had accepted the job and taught ten classes a week.

He never realized how exhausting teaching could be, but he was grateful for the job. He only had one 8:00 a.m. class on Friday and for this he was thankful. He would be out by ten and planned on swinging by his favorite coffee shop on the way home. He might even stop by the video store and rent a movie. He was certain it would be another boring weekend, but he didn't mind because he loved his uneventful life. He'd been having adventures for the last three years and now it was time to slow down.

~X~

"Look Markus! I already told you that I would have an ending written by sometime this week okay?" Helga barked into her phone as she parallel parked her car between an SUV and Mercedes Bends.

"Has Helga Pataki ever failed to deliver before? I didn't think so!" she clipped hanging up her phone tossing it in her handbag.

"Man I need some coffee!" she muttered rubbing her tired eyes. She got out of the car and slammed the door before hearing a loud whistle. She just rolled her eyes and threw up her middle finger.

She was used to getting attention and today she was dressed to impress. She wore a white Marc Jacobs pant suit with expensive Louis Vuitton shades covering her sapphire eyes. She had also drug out her favorite black Chanel heels along with her pink Gucci bag. She was eat up in brand names today.

"So much for trying not to be noticed…" she muttered after realizing how much she stood out in her expensive attire. She had a large fan base and most of them were single forty-something year old women who watched too many lifetime movies and indulged themselves in Danielle Steel novels.

She walked towards a quaint little coffee shop called "Sweet Crème Boutique" . The place didn't have any long lines, and the cashier almost looked bored. She hoped the coffee was good despite the lack of populace.

"What can I get you?" the Italian woman behind the counter asked her in a thick accent as her eyes scanned the menu.

"I would like a Carmel Latte and a blueberry bagel." she imparted before the bored looking woman rung her up.

"Fifteen seventy-five" the cashier dolled, and Helga just stared at her blankly as she fished for the money in her purse.

"Guess I'll just have to use my card…" she sighed pulling out her card. The woman looked her up and down in disgust probably thinking she should have a roll of hundreds in her purse based on her outward appearance.

~X~

Arnold pulled up beside his favorite café Sweet Crème Boutique and opened the door. He was surprised to see a blond woman arguing heatedly with the woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry mam, but we don't accept foreign cards!" the woman repeated again in her thick Italian accent.

"Crimney! What do you expect me to do!? I only have ten dollars in cash on me! Fifteen seventy-five is too freaking expensive for a cup of coffee anyway!" the blond argued back, and the woman just rolled her eyes and was about to make another comeback before the blond man intervened.

"I've got it." Arnold replied pulling out his wallet before handing the woman a twenty. The woman behind the counter looked surprised but just shrugged.

Helga adjusted her frames and peered into those pair of foreign eyes she hadn't looked in to the past ten years.

"Arnold!?" she blurted out feeling the world begin to spin beneath her feet.

"Helga!?" he exclaimed blinking twice full of disbelief as he collected his four dollars and twenty five cents from the intrigued cashier.

"Yeah it's me in the flesh." she smirked resting her sunglasses on top of her head as she placed her coffee cup to her lips.

"Wow what a surprise!" he laughed running his fingers through his cornflower hair nervously.

"Yeah same to you." she laughed dizzily sizing him up. He looked more muscular and deliciously tan, but he still had that same unruly blond hair.

"Want to have coffee with me?" he offered deciding that his typical Friday night wasn't going to happen, but he didn't mind. The universe sure had a way of surprising you.

"Yeah sure." she blinked accepting his offer.

"Just let me order first." Arnold replied as she settled at a small booth in the corner by the window. He quickly paid for his cup of steaming black coffee with a shot of espresso and chocolate muffin.

He joined her on the opposite end of the table and smiled at her. She was gazing blankly out the window before he broke the silence, "So what brings you to New York?"

She was startled by his question and almost felt like an alien had graced her presence.

"I flew in late last night to meet with my publisher today. My fourth novel is about to be published and it was about meeting my deadline. I haven't given the book an ending yet, and I'm sort of stuck. I have two endings in mind, but I'm having trouble choosing one." she answered.

"So how long have you been back?" she inquired taking a large bite of her bagel.

"I moved back to New York about six months ago after receiving a job offer from Long Island University. I just thought it was time to come home. I'd had enough of the jungles and realized it was time to settle down." he retorted taking a long sip of his coffee as if trying to buy himself some time before asking her another question.

"Where are you living these days?"

"I live in London actually. I usually come in once a year and spend a week at Phoebe and Gerald's. This is actually my second time here this year. I fly out tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be flying to Seattle next to visit my parents." she told him pushing her empty coffee cup aside.

He met her gaze and felt her breath hitch in his throat. She had cut her hair about chin length giving her a sophisticated look. She still had those same soft azure eyes he couldn't help but get lost in. Arnold couldn't believe it had been ten years since they'd last spoken.

"So how's the wife and kids Arnoldo? Did you ever get the guts to settle down after you ran the adventure out of your blood?" she probed almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Actually I'm still single…I was engaged to an explorer named Rosa but it didn't work out. How about yourself?" he inquired feeling the heat pool around his belly. He was hoping for a no.

"I'm divorced…Marrying your editor isn't exactly the wisest thing to do." she shrugged indulging herself in another drink of coffee.

Arnold felt his muscles relax after hearing the news. He wasn't surprised Helga had been married before. He hadn't expected her to wait on him forever but a part of him hoped he still had a chance.

"Well it sounds like you've done well for yourself. I honestly never thought I'd ever see you again after- " but he couldn't finish his thought. How could he possibly delve back ten years ago and recount the pain he'd put them through? He knew it had been the biggest mistake of his life.

"It's okay Arnold…We were both young and dumb." she laughed it off quickly, but he could clearly see the hurt in her blue eyes.

"And in love…" he said softly, but she overlooked his statement.

"That was a long time ago Arnold and let's face it we're both two very different people with very different lives. I knew that you always had adventure locked away in your blood. I wasn't going to hold you back." she illuminated as she dug out a pair of keys from her handbag.

"Helga leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made." he said quickly crushing his empty coffee cup in his hand.

"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it?" she snapped coldly grabbing her things and walking towards the door. He decided to follow her out of the coffee shop. He grabbed her wrist after they heard the bell jingle.

"Let go of me!" she said hoarsely trying to pull away. He pulled her towards him and looked deeply into her eyes and noticed that she was crying. He traced his thumb under her eyelid wiping away a stray tear.

"Let me use the rest of my life making it up to you." he whispered pressing their lips together. Helga was startled at first by the contact but decided to take a chance. She kissed him back with just as much force.

Helga pulled away mid kiss and looked deep into his eyes, "What makes you think you deserve another chance?"

"I'll never deserve another chance, but I was kind of hoping that we could begin again." he retorted still holding onto her for dear life.

"I think we can arrange that." she said biting her lip softly averting her gaze.

"So you're giving me a second chance then?" he questioned as his eyes lit up at her response.

"Yes I'm giving you a second chance…so you better not screw up got it?" she remarked as the spunk returned to her voice.

"Whatever you say Helga." he laughed feeling glad that he had walked into that coffee shop today instead of going across town. He might have missed an opportunity of a lifetime if he hadn't.

**A/AN: Well there you have it folks! Alternate ending is complete! Please tell me which one you like better! Review please!**


End file.
